


无意勾引

by MAGICFLORA



Category: ck - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAGICFLORA/pseuds/MAGICFLORA





	无意勾引

01

“...你是omega。”

蔡徐坤手撑着洗手台，脸色通红一片，呼吸急促的喘息着，衬衣顶端几个扣子全开，领口大敞着，裸*露的皮肤也透着情*欲的薄红。整个密闭的洗手间全是他的信息素味，对于堵在门口的男人的话根本无力反驳。

为什么...偏偏是这个时候。

抑制剂明明一直贴身携带的，却突然不翼而飞，颁奖典礼马上就轮到他，绝对不能出任何差错。

“玫瑰的味道...”

慌神间门口男人已经走到他身边，语气轻松仿佛在品鉴什么美味食物，完全看不出有被满屋信息素影响到。

蔡徐坤眼前一片模糊，被强势Alpha信息素包围的感觉快让他无法自控。

不过总比在公众面前突然发*情来的好，蔡徐坤咬着下唇强迫自己保持清醒，抬手扯着身边人的领带把他拉下来，用尽仅存力气直起身体，额头抵在他左肩上，露出藏在半长黑发下的后颈。

源源不断散发着玫瑰味信息素的地方。

“标记我。”

旁边男人沉默着没动作，在他耳边发出一声轻笑。

蔡徐坤咬破了唇，嘴里满是鲜血的铁锈味，闭着眼深吸了一口Alpha的信息素，体内躁动却更为热烈，几乎要让他腿软到站不住。

察觉到到自己语气近乎命令，蔡徐坤闭着眼放轻了声音，

“....拜托，”完全没意识到自己已经半挂在满是海风气息的男人身上磨蹭勾*引，“标记我。”

后颈脆弱的皮肤被热气侵袭，蔡徐坤知道他在靠近，浑身都抑制不住的发抖。

快一点，快一点.... “啊！”

脖颈传来一阵刺痛，却像解药一样传遍四肢百骸，瞬间压下他所有不安。

“不要告诉别人...”

从未在发*情期接触过alpha的身体不顾他的反抗强行罢工，昏过去之前蔡徐坤还不忘道谢，最后的意识是男人拦腰搂住他倒下的身体，声音平淡的说不客气，举手之劳。

举手之劳个屁。

蔡徐坤昏迷中都气的想揪住他领带赏那张脸几个拳头，隐约想起来自己连对方的脸都没看见，闭着眼挣扎良久才猛然惊醒。

“坤哥你可醒了，下一个就到你了，你怎么睡着了啊。”

说话的是他助理，蔡徐坤揉着额角不动声色的打量四周，发现自己竟然安好的在后台，如果不是后脖颈还在麻痛，他都要怀疑自己做了个梦。

“...有点累，不小心睡过去了。”

蔡徐坤起身对着镜子照了照，没发现任何异常才悄悄松了口气。

今天他受邀来参加这场颁奖礼实属意外之喜，对于他一个不过刚有起色的新人来说简直是天上掉馅饼的事，虽然这几天将近发情期，但这样一个很好的露面机会他实在不想错过，只好装着足够的抑制剂来了，却没想到临上场发生这种事。

蔡徐坤抬手摸了摸后颈，心里骂了句这人下口这么狠怕不是属狗的，又赶紧理了理半长头发严严实实的遮挡住咬痕。

在卫生间请求一个陌生alpha为自己标记这种事够惊世骇俗了，更夸张的事却是那人就坐在台下，用看透一切的了然目光紧盯着你不放。

蔡徐坤在卫生间没看见他的脸，但那身灰色名贵西装和他抓过的暗纹领带却是独一无二的，更何况他就坐在第一排，蔡徐坤刚被他标记过，体内的不安分因子都因此开始疯狂跳跃。

能撑下来简直是奇迹，天知道他要费多大力气才能控制住自己不扑到那人怀里去。

挺着背结束颁奖词走向后台，几乎是刚走出公众视野就踉跄着半跪在地上，还好周围没人，不然还以为他颁个奖就激动的腿软。

“站不住了？”

熟悉的海风气味席卷而来，蔡徐坤听到头顶一声轻笑，胳膊就被人拽着拉了起来。

“喂！等、等等..”

不容拒绝的把他拉起来按到椅子上，双手撑着把手把他圈在狭小空间里，声音促狭，“认出我来了？”

高挺鼻梁上架着的金边眼镜被他摘了下来，露出一双微眯的细长眼睛，浑身都带着上位者的强势气息。

也对，能坐在第一排的人，肯定不是什么简单角色。

“...喂，起来，这里随时都会有人进来。”

蔡徐坤皱着眉，伸手推他撑在身侧的胳膊。

“我叫范丞丞。”

垂眼看了下他握着自己左胳膊衣服的手，范丞丞低头离他更近，从背后看简直跟亲吻无异，  
“我又不做坏事，怕什么？”

“倒是你...omega的身份不怕被暴露吗？”

“冒充beta欺骗大众，如果被知道，以后在娱乐圈没办法混了吧？”

三两句话就被抓住把柄，蔡徐坤脸色难看，指节泛白紧捏着他袖口，“你想怎样？”

范丞丞站起身，拍了拍他手背，嘴角漫出一抹笑，“想要你啊。”

踏进陌生房屋，蔡徐坤浑身都不自在，站在门口几度想逃走，范丞丞见状冷笑着一把把他推进去，反手关了门。

“你逃不掉的。”

“为什么是我，我们才刚见第一面。”

范丞丞从背后把人揽进怀里，嘴唇贴在发丝下残留着咬痕的地方，察觉到他轻微发抖才把人转了个面，对上那双泛红的好看眼睛。

“蔡徐坤，是你求我的。”

哪有什么为什么啊？只是顺从本心而已啊。

“而且...我最爱玫瑰了。”

暂时标记已经压不下体内喷薄情欲，没了抑制剂的控制，压抑许久的欲望来的又凶又猛，蔡徐坤浑身滚烫，脑袋晕乎乎的没了理智，只有面前的人如一汪冰凉海水，吸引着他不断靠近。

好想要。

蔡徐坤仰头吻上他的唇，瞬间满足感后又是更大的空虚。

不够，还不够。

舌尖生涩的探进唇齿，试探搅动企图得到回应，却不见面前的人有什么反应，蔡徐坤理智稍稍回笼，震惊于自己不受控的主动，脸颊红透，呆愣着不再动弹。

范丞丞却在此时含着他舌头吮吸着重重顶回去，搂着他的腰纠缠个不停，手粗暴拽出他束在腰间的白衬衣，探进去来回抚摸他的后背，腰胯往前重重一顶，正撞上蔡徐坤颤颤巍巍起了反应的性器，嘴里含糊不清的发出一声甜腻轻吟。

范丞丞按着他后腰，性器隔着西装裤故意磨蹭他的，“这么浪？”

“闭嘴！”

毫无威慑力的轻斥更像恼羞成怒，范丞丞哼了声，手解开他腰带钻进紧裹着挺翘屁股的内裤里，手指沿着臀缝抚摸着那出凹陷褶皱，不意外的触到一手湿滑液体。

手掌捏着臀肉把那密液全数抹在屁股上，还不忘咬着他的唇嘲笑，“都浪的流水了。”

蔡徐坤想骂他没脑子，明明那是omega发情时自行分泌的液体却全被他归在自己太过淫荡上，但屁股上揉捏的力度让他整个人都瘫软了，后穴都随之一张一合渴望被进入，更多液体随着臀肉被拉扯沿着穴口溢出来，简直像失禁一样。

——操。

蔡徐坤大口喘息，脑子里只想着快点结束，伸手就去扯范丞丞的腰带，滚烫的手按了按蛰伏在内裤底下的性器，腿一弯就要蹲下给他口交。

范丞丞察觉到他的动作，捏着他下巴把人拉起来，粗喘着气隐隐有发怒前兆，“你干什么？”

“口交啊——范先生难道不知道？”

蔡徐坤舔了舔唇，气息不稳的轻声挑衅，眼角眉梢全是勾人风情，饥渴到像是随便来个人都可以随意上他一样。

“我只想操你下面那张嘴。”

范丞丞掐着他脖子连连后退把他按倒在沙发上，单手扯下他下半身所有遮蔽物，那两条长腿颤抖着缩在一起，被范丞丞恶劣的压着腿根撑开，两指在穴口转圈逗弄，涂抹着他身体里的液体。

前边欲望被握着抚慰，后穴便越发空虚，蔡徐坤也不知道自己赌什么气，咬着下唇不出声，眼角的泪却还是能看出被逼急了的样子。

范丞丞套弄他性器的手转而摸上前胸，淡粉色的两粒被他手指拨弄着就硬了，挺立着任君采撷的样子。

摆明了是戏弄。蔡徐坤恶狠狠的想着，如果不是在发情期，他一定要把这个衣冠禽兽狠揍一顿。

“唔..啊！”

后穴打转的手指突然猛的插入到内部，模仿性交操干着不知饥渴的地方，又快又准的擦过他的敏感点，发出噗嗤噗嗤的暧昧水声。

“啊、啊！不、不要...慢、慢点...”

他越求饶范丞丞手指动的就越快，手捏着他乳尖揉弄，直到那里肿胀的大了一圈才松手，“这么多水，是想淹死我吗。”

“你、你、滚啊...啊！”

话音刚落粗大性器便代替手指直直捅了进去，蔡徐坤大张着嘴发不出声音，前端性器几乎在他插进来的同时就缴械投降，精液射在胸前和小腹上，被范丞丞用手指全数抹开。

进、进来了。他竟然被插射了。

蔡徐坤潮红着脸，眼睫半垂着颤动，后穴缩紧了吸着他的。

“...一夜情还是想包养我？”

射过一次后总算有了点力气，蔡徐坤就着相连的下体坐起身来，抿着红艳的唇问他。

两个提议都不怎么样。

一夜情？他只是个发情期时用到的人体自慰棒吗？以后发情了再找别人？

非要选一个的话他宁愿是后者——反正也没有包养年限。

“在我身下还想别的男人？嗯？”

alpha本能的占有欲发作，范丞丞眼色暗沉沉的，性器抽到穴口又重重捅回去，破开层层肠肉插到深处，腰胯耸动迅速，囊袋打在他臀尖发出啪啪响声。

“轻、轻点....”

蔡徐坤只觉得灵魂都快要被他捅穿了，粗长性器又深又狠像是要插到他生殖腔，吓得他直往上缩身体，又被范丞丞按着腿根拉回来。

“你最好老实点。”

“你、啊、你他妈、轻、轻点啊！”

范丞丞充耳不闻，一下下撞的比刚才还要狠，雪白臀肉通红一片，还有凌乱交错的手印痕迹。

不行，太深了。

硕大龟头像有感应一样撞击着生殖腔入口的软肉，蔡徐坤爽的腰酸腿软，却又惊又俱，生怕他一个大力插进生殖腔，他可不想有孩子这种生物。

范丞丞倒还不算太霸道，没有执意撞开他生殖腔，只最后成结锁在他后穴里，滚烫精液全数喷在他敏感内壁上，激的他浑身发抖，性器又射了一次。

等到精液一滴不落全数灌进那里，范丞丞才抽出性器，乳白色精液就顺着磨红的穴口流了出来，看起来分外淫靡。

蔡徐坤衣襟大开，乳尖红肿，胸前全是啃咬痕迹，双腿无力的散在两侧，脸上情潮还没散尽，勾的他性器立马又硬了。

火热性器沿着湿滑后穴再次滑入，蔡徐坤被他摆弄成跪趴的姿势，高翘着屁股接受新一轮操干，爽的同时忍不住又在心里骂他千百遍禽兽。

都不知道被按在沙发上做了几次，期间蔡徐坤昏过去，醒来的时候就转到床上，两人都是赤裸的，他侧躺着，范丞丞抬着他的腿从背后又顶进去，完全不觉疲倦。

妈的禽兽不如。

又昏又醒的也不知道过了多久，醒来时候天都亮了，范丞丞胳膊搭在他腰上，那个东西竟然还插在他后边，蔡徐坤脸色发黑，一把踹开他，把人直接踹醒了。

“别闹。”

范丞丞困的不行，抓着他的脚腕把他拉过来，胳膊一搂又把人禁锢在怀里。

“我今天还有工作！”

“我打电话给你经纪人了，已经推了。”

“谁？？打给我经纪人？”

范丞丞起床气大，拧着眉堵住他的唇狠狠亲了一通，“别说话，睡觉。”

迟缓的脑袋总算开始正常运行，蔡徐坤猛的想起经纪人前些日子说的公司新任老板姓范，脑袋豁然开朗了。

怕不是早就打探好消息要对他图谋不轨了吧，搞不好抑制剂也是这个禽兽拿走的。

蔡徐坤张口狠狠咬在他肩膀上，范丞丞被疼醒，朦朦胧胧就听见面前人的质问，“早就认识我了？捉弄人很有意思是吧范老板？”

范丞丞也没想隐瞒，大方承认了，声音低沉悦耳，“确实早就认识。但不是捉弄。”

“滚吧。”

蔡徐坤冷笑，从他怀里钻出来，穿衣服下床，脚一碰地才觉腿疼腰酸，还不知道昨晚被折腾到多久。

“昨晚的问题，”范丞丞抓住他手腕把他扯回到床上，搂着腰圈在怀里，“我选择第二个。”

“我包养你，你不用担心omega身份会被暴露，我也会给你更好的资源，如何？”

根本没理由拒绝。

而且就算拒绝，范丞丞这个衣冠禽兽也绝不会就此放手。

蔡徐坤抿着下唇，嘴角微勾着回应，

“成交。”

谁输谁赢还不一定呢。

02

无意勾引（abo）02

新上任的范金主都发了话，他也乐得清闲，现在身上全是密密麻麻吻痕，腰酸腿疼，的确不太适合去工作。

后腰上某人的手越摸越往下走，蔡徐坤拧着他小臂结实肌肉甩了开，“范先生，大清早的您能不能消停会儿？”

“这是正常现象啊。”

范丞丞露出一个无可奈何的表情，“难道你早上没有冲动吗？”

“我可不像你那么禽兽。”

蔡徐坤哼一声，这才反应过来两人还是赤裸相对，忙一把扯过被子围在腰间，人倒是还坐在范丞丞大腿上。

范丞丞被他这串动作逗得发笑，手顺着他露出来的一截白皙小腿摸上去，在腿弯处停下，“我是禽兽，那你还被禽兽操了一晚上呢。你是什么？”

边说着另一只手指了指刚才被他咬的肩膀，清晰一个暗红牙印，“会咬人的禽兽吗？”

咬你就对了。蔡徐坤懒得理他，翻了个身圈着被子躺到一侧床上，只露出后背给他。

“我再睡会儿。”

范丞丞盯着他满是吻痕看起来有些触目惊心的后背瞧了会儿，又想到这人昨晚上被操干的失神，跪趴在床头泪眼朦胧着呻吟的样子，又轻又软像猫叫一样挠的人心痒。

的确是个好看、优秀、强大的omega。

——现在是属于他的omega。

“怎么了？”

见蔡徐坤突然转过身坐起来，范丞丞问道，“不是要睡觉吗。”

“...不困了。”

其实是因为背后注视的目光太过强烈，让他没办法安心睡觉，而且他发情期还没过，这位范金主对于自己强势的信息素根本不知道收敛，搞得他心烦意乱，哪还有睡觉的心思。

“我还是...”

“你发情期还没过，这个周就老老实实待在我这儿，哪儿都不许去。”

话没说完就被猜透想法，蔡徐坤向来反感被人规束限制，听他这话脸色都不太好看，  
“我是明星，一个周不出现也太明显了吧，你当大众都是傻子？”

“是你傻了吧。”  
范丞丞一脸平静，语气里是听得出来的无奈，完全不介意他的小脾气，“有合适理由不就行了吗，闭关拍戏一个周不算长吧？金主可不是挂名的啊。”

蔡徐坤把小情绪化成无形拳头打过去，却送进范丞丞的糖衣炮弹里，非但没得到激烈回应，就连内核都是颗糖，摆在眼前了只等他拿。

“我听你经纪人说你最近在试老秦那部新片的男二号？”

这话一出蔡徐坤哪还能不明白他什么意思，抓着被子胡乱的点点头，心里却别扭的厉害。

他稳打稳走惯了，突然被包养后机会来的这么容易，总归还是不适应。

范金主行动力惊人，当天下午官博就宣传开来主演名单，接到导演电话时候蔡徐坤还躺在床上，听着那边年轻和善的声音说他的戏份一个周之后再来拍就行，晕乎乎的只知道嗯嗯着答应。

范丞丞在楼下听到动静，上来后就看到这人盯着手机发呆，一头卷毛翘的乱七八糟，不能再可爱了，哪还有公众前的稳重样子。

“老秦打来的？”

蔡徐坤点点头，心里琢磨着他跟秦导关系肯定是极好的，不然也不会几句话就拿下这个角色。

“老秦要求很高的，他能同意肯定也是早就对你有意，所以你要认真对待。”

范丞丞到底是没忍住，边说着边走过去抓了抓他一头蓬松头发，单腿跪在床沿抬着他下巴狠亲了口柔软嘴唇，“别给我丢脸啊。”

蔡徐坤松了口气，憋闷情绪顿时消散了大半，连带着看眼前毛手毛脚的人都顺眼了不少。

“放心吧，我会努力的。”

范丞丞却噗嗤一声笑的停不下来，仿佛他这话是个极有趣的笑话一样，双手揉捏着他脸颊软肉，眼睛都弯眯成一条线。

“....你有毛病啊？”  
蔡徐坤甩开他胳膊，心想就不该给他好脸色看，捂着脸窜下床就要往卧室外跑。

范丞丞拽着他纤细手腕拉回来，一把把人按在门旁墙壁上，长腿卡在两侧不让他动弹，眼角还残留着未散尽笑意，低头以唇碰了碰他的脸。

“确实有病啊，我对你上瘾了。”

灼热气体略过耳侧喷洒在他后颈上，蔡徐坤现在哪能受得了这种撩拨，瞬间腿就软了大半，咬着牙一把把人给推开来，又赶紧后退几步至门外才压下要复苏的情/欲。

“那你可得早点治好，不然以后我不在你身边了你岂不是得要死要活了？”

范丞丞摇头轻笑，刚要开口说话蔡徐坤就逃跑一样转身下了楼。

.....算了。

暂时没了工作的困扰，蔡徐坤就当给自己放了个小长假，除了吃睡就是窝在沙发上专心看剧本。范丞丞也基本不落脚，在他醒之前出门，睡之后才回来，偶尔中午会回来吃个饭，还要煞有其事的警告他不要出门乱跑，搞得蔡徐坤都觉得自己像是他圈养在家的金丝雀，每天要做的事就是等他回来一样。

这样的日子持续了三天，蔡徐坤刚把剧本仔细看完，范丞丞就给他来了电话，说今晚不回来，蔡徐坤在心里吐槽一句你爱回来不回来的关我屁事，嘴上却老实的应了句好的。

晚上吃完饭，家里雇的保姆收拾完厨房就走了，诺大的房子就又只剩他一个人。前几天倒也没觉得有什么，偏偏现在心里不舒服起来，烦的他早早洗漱后就上了床。

迷迷糊糊躺了一个多小时才有了睡意，却听到楼下门响，蔡徐坤猛然惊醒，忙套了件短袖开了灯，刚走出卧室门就正对上范丞丞抬头望上来的视线。

“你...你怎么回来了？”

范丞丞站在玄关柜旁脱掉西装外套，单手扯松了领带稳步上楼。

“怎么，不想见我？”

两人抬杠抬惯了，蔡徐坤几乎没怎么考虑就脱口而出道，“是啊，谁想见你啊。”

等到他走近了却闻到扑面而来的酒气，还掺杂着一股陌生的甜腻味道。

蔡徐坤愣在原地，太阳穴突突直跳，仔细辨认多次才肯承认那个味道不是自己的，而是来自于其他omega。

他被范丞丞标记过，对自己alpha身上带着的其他信息素味道自然敏感的很，简直是排斥到反胃，冷着脸后退了一大步，一把拍开范丞丞伸过来的手。

“怎么了？”  
范丞丞嗤笑一声，浸了醉意的眼睛盯着他，扯下领带握在手里，“碰都不让碰？”

蔡徐坤心里一股无名火顿起，烧的他头重脚轻，只好把这些全部归结于omega生理的占有欲上，一遍遍告诫自己冷静。

他一个大老板，随便包几个人不是很正常吗？你只是其中之一，有什么好生气的啊？

“我有点恶心。”

蔡徐坤想说的是受不了他身上的酒味，范丞丞却误会他对自己恶心，伸手抓着他衣服把人拽到胸前，不容分说的低头堵住他的唇，舌头探进去一番蛮横搅动，蔡徐坤皱着眉呜咽着挣扎，一口咬住了他的舌尖，血腥气在两人唇齿间弥漫开来。

范丞丞抬起头，舌尖抵着齿列，咽下嘴里泛腥液体，  
“蔡徐坤，你以为自己现在有多干净？”

蔡徐坤喘着气，发情期的不稳定欲望被一个吻勾的四处乱窜，浑身都开始发热，心却如坠冰窟。

剥下虚伪的温柔假面，范丞丞也不过是个倚仗权势为所欲为的人而已，蔡徐坤你到底在期待什么啊？

全身没什么力气，被拖着拉进浴室，温热液体从头顶倾洒而下，浇的蔡徐坤根本睁不开眼，只能紧闭着眼背靠着冰凉瓷砖，抬手推范丞丞脱他衣服的手。

范丞丞轻松握住他反抗的两手手腕，把人翻了个面按在墙上，用领带反绑住他纤细手腕，一把扯下他下身所有衣物，手指借着滑入臀缝的水挤进干涩甬道。

“呜...”

蔡徐坤半张脸贴着墙，咬着唇发出一声痛呼，“你...滚开.....啊！”

话音刚落后颈肉就被狠狠咬住，蔡徐坤浑身一个哆嗦，后穴都猛的收紧了。

“夹这么紧，待会儿我怎么进去？”

范丞丞一把拍在他臀肉上，发出清脆响声，那白皙臀尖上留下一个清晰的五指红印。

蔡徐坤不受控制的缩的更紧，omega的身体受标记者信息素的影响却开始自行分泌润滑液。

“身体这不是诚实的很吗。”

体内两根手指抽插的又快又准，擦着他敏感点不停按压，发出噗嗤的暧昧水声。

“啊....呜....就、就算不是你...我也一样会这样...”

腿间性器也有了反应，抵在墙上得不到慰藉，蔡徐坤双眸紧闭，难耐的靠着墙乱蹭，两条细白长腿都微微发着抖，嘴上却不服输的抵抗。

“是吗。”

范丞丞声音听不出喜怒，抓着他束缚在一起的手腕拖到洗手台前，把人弯着腰按在镜子前，还贴心的擦掉镜子上的水雾，捏着蔡徐坤下巴逼他看清楚。

蔡徐坤睁开眼，就看到镜子里映出自己满是欲望的一张脸，眼睛里像含了水，眼尾还泛着红晕，看起来极其色情。

“好好看清楚，今天我就把你操到除了我谁都满足不了你。”

范丞丞贴着他耳朵说出这句话，单手解开腰带放出狰狞性器，掰着他臀肉直直插了进去。

“啊！”

硕大的勃起捅进身体里的感觉太过强烈，蔡徐坤仰着脖子发出一声尖利声音，小腿哆嗦着要跪下去，被范丞丞托着腹部捞起来，性器一下又插的更深。

“..范、范丞丞！你...你给我滚...”  
蔡徐坤胡乱踢着腿挣扎，刚抬起上半身就又被按着脖子压下去，冷淡已久的性器也被握在手里粗暴揉弄。

“省省力气吧。”

后穴硬物像火棍一样直直捅进去又拔出来，顶的蔡徐坤身体直往前撞，手被绑在身后没了支撑，整个前胸都趴在宽大洗手台上，随着身后硬物的抽插一下下摩擦，胸前被磨的又疼又痒。

范丞丞的手像读懂了他心思一样扯烂他身上湿透的短袖衬衣，捉住那两颗充血肿胀的乳头又掐又揉，蔡徐坤眼前被泪水浸的一片模糊，急速喘息着发出一声声细软呻吟。

“爽吗？嗯？”

范丞丞弯腰覆在他后背上，下身冲撞更甚，咬着他耳垂沉声问。

这种屈辱的强迫性爱快要把蔡徐坤逼到崩溃了，偏偏身体却又在享受，性器不用抚慰就高翘抵在小腹上，每次后穴硬物擦过敏感点都抖动着流出一股粘液。

嘴里半句话都说不出，一开口出来的就全是断断续续呻吟。

“...啊.. ..不、不...”

“刚刚不是嫌恶心吗，现在硬的这么厉害？”  
范丞丞故意在他大腿根部揉弄，就是不碰中间的硬挺，埋在他体内的性器也慢下来，一下下挠痒一样蹭着敏感肠壁。

蔡徐坤并紧腿夹住他乱摸的手，后穴收缩着挤压体内硬物，偏头吻上他凑在自己耳边的唇，舌尖讨好的舔吻着他的唇缝。

“...快、快点....唔...”

范丞丞恶狠狠的咬着他的唇亲吻，舌头在他口腔里横冲直撞，直亲的蔡徐坤嘴都无法合拢，唾液沿着嘴角流出来才放开他，眼神晦暗不明的盯着他，  
“蔡徐坤，你知道你刚才在干什么吗？”

“呵呵，”蔡徐坤轻喘着发出几声低笑，柔软肠壁有生命一样吸吮着体内性器，“求你操我啊，这不是你想要的吗？”

“非得让我反抗着你才舒服吗？”

“范丞丞，你是不是贱啊？”

察觉到身上人快要喷薄而出的怒气，蔡徐坤勾着唇趴在洗手台上，下一秒后颈腺体就又被狠狠咬破了，海风气息的信息素争先恐后的疯狂涌入，激的蔡徐坤浑身瘫软，皮肤都泛着薄红。

这个混蛋！

“啊、啊...啊！”

体内性器又开始了无休止的大力冲撞，蔡徐坤明知道挑衅不会对自己带来什么好待遇，却又乐于看到范丞丞要发怒的表情。

那双手再也没碰过他身上任何地方，蔡徐坤却硬生生被插射了两次，体内性器突然又涨大了一圈，硕大头部直往更深处顶。

蔡徐坤浑身一震，猜透他抱了什么想法，被操到无力的身体扭动着挣扎抗拒。

“不、...不要....”

范丞丞抓着他肩膀把人转了个圈放在洗手台上，不容拒绝的抬起他两条腿架在身侧，狠命顶弄被操到松软熟烂的穴口，顶进去时肠肉推拒着吸吮，抽出来时还能看到淫靡滑液。

“不...呃...啊！”

体内硬物已然插到他生殖腔里，顶弄着柔软的隐秘地方，蔡徐坤仰着脖子，又酸又软的挺着腰抽搐，性器顶端透明粘液蹭的到处都是。

不、不行、不可以...

蔡徐坤惊慌失措，脸色都发白了，长腿在他腰侧乱晃，被范丞丞紧紧握住，

“我要进去。”

omega对alpha的服从源于本能，蔡徐坤身体内部做好了承受的准备，意识却全然在反抗，说话都带了哭音，

“出去...出去.....”

“明明很舒服的，不是吗？”

范丞丞被那深处隐秘软肉吸吮的头皮发麻，抬眼却看到蔡徐坤泪眼朦胧的朝他抬起手。

顶胯又狠狠往那里顶了一下，范丞丞才拧着眉伸手把他拉起来按到肩上，搂着他腰背压在怀里。

这个体位使性器进的更深，蔡徐坤搂着他肩膀身体拼命往上躲，又被范丞丞轻而易举的压着按下来，正顶到生殖腔里不动了。

“不要、不要射进去...”

蔡徐坤没了挣扎的力气，趴伏在他肩头抽噎，滚烫的泪水全都落在范丞丞身上。

一旦成结便只能等到射精结束才能拔出来，这种情况下怀孕的几率实在太大了，蔡徐坤伪装成beta这么久，事业才刚刚起步，从来都没有想过孩子的事。

更何况他跟范丞丞只是包养关系，不是伴侣，甚至连朋友都算不上。

“求求你....不要....”

又低又软的哀求声像一面带刺的网裹住范丞丞胸腔里急剧跳动的心脏，一呼吸就疼的厉害。

——我在干什么啊？

范丞丞脑袋一抽一抽的疼，颊侧软肉都被他咬破，嘴里都是血/腥味道，托着他身体抽出埋在他体内的性器，单手圈住两人的并在一起抚弄着射出来，吻着他耳侧轻声安慰，

“别哭了，我没射进去。”

肩膀被怀里抽噎的人狠狠咬住，范丞丞皱着眉不吭一声，等到他松了牙关才抱着他发抖的赤/裸身体出去，轻放到床上扯过被子把他包起来，拿过干毛巾给他擦湿透的头发。

蔡徐坤一双漂亮眼睛哭的又红又肿，一眨不眨的盯着他看，饱满唇肉上都被咬破了两道痕迹。

“满意了吗，范先生？”

范丞丞手顿了下，拿毛巾挡住他看过来的视线，皱着眉无声的叹了口气，决定放任自己做个十恶不赦的坏人，

“.....满意了。”


End file.
